


Honey, I'm Home

by undisclosed_desires



Series: The Ballad of Ryan Kesler and Kevin Bieksa [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisclosed_desires/pseuds/undisclosed_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryans return from Sochi ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

Kevin’s standing at the counter, back facing Ryan when he walks in the room, too preoccupied with reading through a game summary sheet to notice Ryan’s presence. 

Ryan takes the opportunity to pause momentarily and take in the sight of Kevin in his jeans and too tight long sleeve shirt, the one that accentuates his back muscles even from across the room. 

It had only been a couple of weeks since he’d seen him last, but Ryan had missed Kevin so much that it’d left him with a ongoing ache in his gut the entire time he was in Sochi. It definitely didn’t help the fact that his team had preformed poorly and left Sochi without even a bronze medal. Seeing him now, being so close that all he had to do was take a couple of steps forward and reach out, made the ache finally disappear and a small smile across his face. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time away, Ryan quietly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Kevin from behind, hugging his body close to his own. 

Kevin let out a small laugh and laid his head back against Ryan’s shoulder, recognizing the strong arms wrapped around him almost immediately.

“Hey there, Miss America” Kevin said quietly, straining his neck as Ryan nuzzled his face into it, breathing in Kevin’s familiar scent. 

Kevin closed his eyes as Ryan placed two gentle kisses on the nape of his neck before moving his mouth to Kevin’s ear.

“Shhh baby ‘s okay, I’m back now, everything’s gonna be okay” Ryan whispered, smiling as Kevin let out a small, sarcastic laugh.

“Wait .. you were gone?” Kevin muses, still being held tightly against Ryan’s chest. 

“There’s no shame in crying yourself to sleep every night because you missed me so much, Kev. I would have done the same if I were you.” 

Kevin snorts and turns around slowly until he’s facing Ryan, body still wrapped in Ryan’s arms which never moved. 

Ryan stares at Kevin’s sarcastic face starring up at him, stomach tightening familiarly at the sight of his perfect blue eyes, accentuated even more by the dark blue of his shirt. 

This is the way things were supposed to be. They were meant to be together, meant to be playing on the same team and living in the same city. Whenever they were separated, for whatever reason, things just weren’t the same. They didn’t play as well, weren’t as happy, and missed each other like crazy, although neither would ever truly show it. 

“Well Kes, it’s been just awful” Kevin mocked, “I’ve just been wandering around, not knowing what to do .. I tried to watch tv but there was this god awful blue American team, they couldn’t score a goal to save their lives and it just reminded me so much of y-”

“Hey now,” Ryan cut him off and moved his hands to grip Kevin’s hips in an attempt to lift him up onto the counter behind him. 

Kevin helped by boosting himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the counter, then placed his arms loosely around Ryan’s shoulders as Ryan stepped forward to stand between his legs. 

“Might have played a little better if you’d been there” Ryan said quietly, wrapping his arms around Kevin again, not wanting to let him out of his grip.

“That’s cute, but probably not” Kevin replied, still smirking.

“Still better than you though obviously -” and then Ryan was kissing him, deep and claiming like he’d been away for years instead of weeks. 

Kevin moved right along with him, kissing him back with all he could, opening his mouth when Ryan sucked his lip and snuck his tongue inside. 

They stayed like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other with Ryan positioned between Kevin’s legs. Neither pulled away or stopped to take a breath but instead they just gradually gravitated impossibly closer together and kissed harder, like they were afraid they’d be pulled apart again momentarily. 

When Ryan finally breaks the kiss he lets out a sigh and rests his forehead on Kevin’s chin, breathing deeply. His hands had wound their way up the back of Kevin’s shirt and were resting on Kevin’s lower back. 

It took a minute to fully catch his breath but when he does, Ryan begins kissing Kevin again, starting from his jaw and moving down the side of his neck, stopping to suck and bite at a tender spot, making sure to rub his stubble across Kevin’s skin, knowing the affect it would have. 

“Fuck, Ry-” Kevin starts, letting out a soft whimper and grabbing a fistful of the back of Ryan’s Olympic sweater. 

He should really stop, since they’re situated in an office in the middle of Roger’s Arena, which is the exact opposite of discrete and secretive. But instead Ryan keeps going, spurred on by Kevin’s response. He tightens his grip and mouths further along Kevin’s neck and collar bone, pulling his shirt out of the way with his face as he goes.

“Jesus, Ryan -” Kevin breathes out, unsteadily. 

“You need to stop.”

It takes a moment but Ryan stops, looses his grip and readjusts himself so he’s starring up at Kevin.

“I don’t want to” Ryan replies quietly.

Kevin lets out a pained whimper before Ryan’s pulling him close and lifting him off the counter. Ryan makes the couple of steps it takes to carry Kevin to a couch beside the door and throws him down before climbing on top of Kevin to kiss him again.

Still overwhelmed by the sudden change in location, Kevin manages to gasp out “door” and Ryan takes no time to sit up and reach behind him to secure the lock. In seconds he’s back to Kevin, kissing him desperately and frantically, guiding Kevin’s knees so that he’s positioned between them. 

Once Ryan has their hips aligned, he grinds down into Kevin, hard but lingering, making them both let out a pleading moan. 

Kevin reacts by arching back up into Ryan and grabbing his ass, making Ryan curse out his name.

“Fuck Kev, I hate being away from you. Always supposed to be here.”

He starts to set a pace then, grinding Kevin down into the couch so hard that they can hear the springs being stretched out. 

Kevin can do nothing but take it and try to muffle his moans as Ryan pushes his shirt up his chest so he can mouth across Kevin’s chest and nipples. 

Kevin moves a hand off of Ryan’s ass to tangle it in his hair as he sucks at a nipple, nearly making Kevin’s eyes roll to the back of his head with the combination of his powerful thrusting. 

Just as Kevin think’s he’s going to lose it, Ryan pulls his head up and kisses Kevin on the lips, then moves his mouth to Kevin’s ear. “Missed you so much, babe.” He continues thrusting and rubs his hands up and down Kevin’s sides, making it really hard for Kevin to focus.

“Tell me, baby, tell me” Ryan continues.  
Still yours” Kevin breathes out, reeling from all of the amazing sensations he’s feeling.

It takes 2 more powerful thrusts before they both come and Ryan collapses on top of Kevin, letting out a heavy sigh and pulling his own shirt up his chest so he has some skin to skin contact with Kevin, who’s shirt is bunched up by his collar bones. 

They lye there like that until they’re able to control their breathing again, then Ryan sits up so Kevin can re-adjust his shirt and untangle their legs.

“I knew you missed me” Ryan smirks as Kevin fights to get his now stretched out shirt unwound from under his armpits.

“Next time just take it off, dork” Kevin retorts. He runs his hand along the skin at the nape of his neck where Ryan’s mouth spent a particular amount of time. The familiar sting made him realize all to well that there was going to be a mark there.

“Seems like you still missed me more.” 

Ryan smiles like he’s proud of his work, “you’re mine” he says innocently. 

“Oh good, that’s what I’ll tell the guys when they ask about this gigantic, hideous mark then” Kevin moves his hand away so Ryan can see the damage he’s done.

Ryan surveys the mark with pride before leaning down to kiss it gently.

“ ‘s nothing compared to what I’m going to do to you later, babe.”


End file.
